Custos
Basics A pack made up only of bitten vampires and werewolves who hate what they are and seek to find a cure to destroy vampires and werewolves forever. They are led by Ordan, a werewolf and scientist/ex military who seeks to find a cure to eradicate the diseases of lycanthropy and vampires. They view werewolves and vampires as enemies and the werewolf members will very rarely go into their wolf form due to hating it so much. They are the protectors of the humans and city of Ithawell. Ranks Alpha=The most dominant members in the pack, the strongest and wisest of the vampires and werewolves. They have final say on everything and are responsible for the safety of the pack. The alphas may choose a mate among their species of a lower rank. They are seen as the father’s of the pack. Alpha Concubines: Six concubines’, 3 male and 3 female for each alpha that are chosen to have children for the alphas. They do not have any authority in the pack but are respected nevertheless by other pack members for they ensure the alpha lines continue. They are seen as the mothers of the pack. Betas=Second in command and closest to the pack, they are responsible for enforcing the rules and act as advisers to the alphas. If the alphas are missing or unable to attend to their duties due to sickness or being away, the betas step in. The betas may choose a mate among their species from a lower rank. They are seen as the uncles of the pack. Beta Concubines: Four concubines, two each chosen by a beta, to birth the children of the betas. They ensure the beta lines continue, have no authority in the pack but are respected anyway. They are seen as the aunts of the pack. Healers=The members of the pack, sometimes with doctor and veterinary backgrounds, who are responsible for attending to the sick and injured. Warriors/Guards=These are the protectors of the pack. If werewolves, they tend to be medium to large wolf size and might have previous experience in the military or previous combat knowledge. They escort hunters and scouts on patrols and look after the house. Hunters=They are stealthy and tend to hunt food for the pack. Though anyone can hunt, these provide food and blood as well as manage the fields and gardens around the territory/house. Scouts=These are messengers and swift of foot, usually small and lean members. They are responsible for maintaining the boundaries and given free reign to leave the territory to check on what is happening in the other packs. They have some fighting skills and good eyes, often being killers in their previous life for they may be asked to hunt down rogues. Subordinates=They are responsible for caring for the children and elders of the pack as well as being asked to step in if a rank needs filled but generally have a lot of free time. They are those who either fail training as adolescents or choose not to pursue a rank. They show newcomers the ropes and make them feel welcome. Pups=The children and adolescents, they are too young to do anything within the pack. When a pup reaches adolescence, they are given a mentor in a rank they wish to pursue who trains them. If they wish to become a Subordinate, they learn from the entire group. Elders=Retired members of the pack who can relax in comfort but are welcome to pass on wisdom and guidance to the younger generations, acting as advisers to the betas and alphas. Viewed as the grandparents. Omegas=Timid and weak, they don't have any real skills suited to the pack and are responsible for house maintenance and running supply runs. They are often excluded or reclusive in some way, not respected and often bullied. Their job is to be entertainment of the pack, initiate play and provide a stress relief. They are often used by warriors, guards and hunters to spar with.The subordinates and omegas are viewed as cousins, aunts and uncles.